Secrets and Lies, Confusion and Confessions
by Experimental-Reincarnation
Summary: A little secret rocks the Titans to the core! RR please.
1. Secrets

**I own(ed) an entire set of Teen Titan toys. But not Teen Titans shows. *sadface***

_**One Night.**_

It was late, Cyborg noted with some boredom in his mental tone. Too late, in fact; he was usually charging up by 10:00, and it was well past midnight. "B..." the half-machine grinned at his green companion, who was lying on his stomache about 5 feet away. "Why do I even try sometimes with you."

They were playing Scrabble - or as Beast Boy liked to call it - Extreme Word Crunching. The object was to get as many sounds, words, phrases, or letters into one line while scoring the most points possible. You could, like the real Scrabble, go sideways and longways, as well as diagonal. Right now Cyborg was trying to find out how to get his 'Z' and 'L' to work together and make a semi-coherent sound that would win him the final 2 points he needed. He was having some difficulty, needless to say.

"Just face it dude, I have you beat!" the green Titan needlessly added to the mechanical man's growing agitation. Finding a 'E' and 'A' open for his letters, he triumphantly placed the 'Z' next to the 'E' and the 'L' next to the 'A', spelling out "zeal". Beast Boy's face was utterly lost as he attempted in vain to comprehend what had just happened. With a smirk and a 'hand-it-over' like eyebrow-raise, Cyborg held out his hand. Reluctantly, the shapeshifter unclipped his 'EWC Champion' badge and set it on the metal-man's metallic hands. "Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. "You win."

With a cheery roar, Cyborg announced, "BOO-YAH!", which echoed throughout the empty living room and most likely down the darkly-lit hallways of Titans Tower. As expected, three groggy and angry looking heros slid out of the doorway, each's hair messy, clothes awry, and eyes burning with hate. The mechanical teen gave a half-hearted grin to his teammates, saying, "I won Scrabble." Raven looked murderous, and Robin's temple pulsed with an ever-growing vein. Starfire simply looked unhappy she was awoken at such a late hour, as it was impossible for her to get back to sleep once awakened.

"You two are... IDIOTS!" Raven almost screamed, sending a nearby, innocent lamp straight into the ceiling above and shattering it. Beast Boy cowered behind Cyborg's wider form, his little green head poking just above his metallic friend's left shoulder. "If I hear another word from you two, I swear to Azeroth and beyond what happened to that lamp will happen to your faces!" With an aura that would have made a murderer cry for his mother, the empath left the living room. Starfire had responded to the situation by making breakfast, only to be reminded that it was 1:26 in the morning.

She had shrugged, saying, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, whether the day is up or not." Indeed, the sun had yet to crawl above the ocean's horizon that laid beautifully out of the Titan's windows.

Robin gave a defeated sigh, saying, "Whatever. Star, I'll get the eggs." And so, the Titan's morning began at 1:27 in the morning, and ended with Beast Boy crashing over all the energy drinks he'd drank to stay awake for his and Cyborg's epic Word Crunching game, Cyborg shutting down from lack of charging that he should have done, (and subsequently asking for Starfire to haul his metallic butt to his room and plug him in), Robin yelling at Beast Boy and Cyborg, (once he'd charged enough to listen to Robin's rant) about waking them up so early and how there could have been an emergency that day, and thus, would not have been prepared, and Raven staying locked in her room for the entire day, only coming out to eat lunch and grab a sandwich for dinner.

As the Titans headed to their rooms, Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other a look that said 'Worth it'.

---

_Knock knock knock._

"Mmmhmnnmhghrgh..." went Cyborg as he woke from his slumber/charging session. "Whoozthurr?" Almost incoherently, a very small and mouse-like 'Me' traveled through the mechanical teen's room. Reluctantly leaving his seated position, Cyborg sluggishly walked over to his door and opened it. Beast Boy's small, pajama'd form stood solemnly at the mechanical man's room, his bright eyes half-closed with exhaustion.

"...Cy, I had a nightmare," the green teenager stated quietly, his round cheeks turning a lighter shade of red. "C-can I stay in here for the rest of the night?"

If Beast Boy had been a different person, or if Cyborg had not known the tiny green shapeshifter, he would have busted out laughing and told him to go to bed. If Cyborg had been asked this just one year before, he would have laughed and told him to go to bed. But things were different now; Beast Boy and Cyborg were practically inseperable friends, and stuff like this - at least, that's what the mechanical teen assumed - is what friends did.

So, Cyborg stepped aside and allowed his drowsy friend into his room. He had a cot and some comforters in case extra beds were needed, so he quickly laid the small, blue mat onto the floor, fetched a pillow and blankets, and offered it to Beast Boy. The shapeshifter glanced down at it, nodded, and then slid underneath the thick comforters. Even through the solid cloth, Cyborg could make out that his friend was balled up underneath his covers, and was shivering.

Quietly, the older teenager asked, "B, you cold or somethin'?" The changeling shook his head, which, thanks to the small red light glowing from Cyborg's mechanical eye, he could see. "Then why're you shaking?"

"If I tell you," Beast Boy began, his voice scratching through the air from exhaustion, "You have to promise not to laugh." Cyborg nodded curtly, his red eye clearly shining through the darkness. "Okay... truth is, I'm--"

Cyborg's eyes widened.

--

The next morning was cliche'. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the ocean splashing playfully against the rocky shores of Titans Tower... everying one wouldn't expect in a day after a best friend had confessed a secret to another best friend, that had literally rocked their relationship to the core.

Cyborg was out of bed first, and shocked everyone, (save Beast Boy), by cooking breakfast before they had woken up. To further add to their shock, there was a steaming block of tofu resting idly on the counter, beside a cup of soy-milk. Robin found his lips first, saying, "Cy, what's this? Breakfast at 7 in the morning? _Tofu?! _Did Beast Boy mess with your mechanical side again?"

Cyborg smiled whistfully at the memory, then shook his head. "Nah, I just thought the kid deserved a break, you know? We can save our daily Meat vs. Tofu fight for tomorrow." His mechanical hand closed into his arm, then reappeared as a spatula. He slid the tool under a pair of pancakes, flipping them a good 2 feet in the air and allowing them to drop neatly back onto two plates. "Two pancakes for you and Starfire..." He then slid a steaming cup of brownish liquid over to Raven, along with a few packaged sugars and creams. "Tea for Raven..." And finally, the mechanical man reached into the stove and produced the largest ham anyone on Earth, (save the Titans), had seen. "Ham for the big dog."

With the speed of a cheetah and the appeal of road kill, Cyborg inhaled the giant ham and patted his stomache happily. "Boo-yah."

Raven spoke up next, asking, "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was oddly questioning, so she added, "It's unnatural." Cyborg responded with a slight gesture that seemed to tell Raven 'I-felt-like-it-Rae'. Thus, the empath returned to her tea, which was scalding hot-goodness that she rarely experienced.

Starfire's response was joyful. She soared around the room, munching on her pancake happily and singing happy songs from her home planet and occasionally brushing her hand along Robin's arm or hair. The leader's cheeks had turned a slight red, but he covered with, "Well, this is a great thing you're doing, Cy; we really appreciate it."

Just then, Beast Boy walked through the door. He was dressed in new pajama's he'd gotten from his room, and looked as if he'd just showered. "Mornin' dudes!" he announced happily, his wide grin bringing ones likewise to everyone save Raven, who settled for a smaller, less happy smile. "Something smells _great! _Is that tofu?!" The green teenager practically pounced on his still-steaming breakfast, inhaling it in much the same way as his mechanical friend had. "Thanks Cy!" he managed through his mouthful of tofu.

After they had recovered from the morning shock and afterword happiness, the team retired to the couch and began fighting over the remote. Cyborg, obviously, had it at first, and was sucessfully keeping it away dispite Beast Boy's best attempts to snatch it from him in various animal forms and Robin's expert agility manuvers. Without warning, the remote suddenly turned cold, hard black and shot over to Raven, who wrapped her pale fingers around the item and smiled lightly. "I win," she stated, then changed the channel. After that, she sent the remote up onto the ceiling, and held it there. "Nobody changes the channel, or else." Her words were laced with threats, but for the most part conveyed humour. Defeated, Cyborg and Beast Boy fell onto the couch and began muttering ideas on how to possibly get the remote back.

"I got it!" Beast Boy hissed, and unstealthily snuck over to Raven's side. She eyed him curiously, then returned to watching her horror show; just what the green teenager wanted. Without warning, he pounced onto the empathic girl and placed his lips onto hers. The remote fell gracelessly into Cyborg's lap, but he was too stunned to notice. Indeed, after about 5 seconds of awkward lip contact, Beast Boy and Raven parted. His expression was one of triumph and small fear, and hers was annoyance and murder.

Without saying a word, the empath flung her hood onto her head, (hiding her otherwise bright-red cheeks), and marched off into her room. The room was quiet for a moment, except Beast Boy, who broke the silence like a hammer to glass and said, "Well, I call the remote!" and grabbed the remote from Cyborg's lap.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Yep.**

**What did BB say at night?!**

**Why was Cyborg making breakfast?!  
Why did BB kiss Raven, and why is BB still alive?!**

**Why doesn't Starfire talk a lot in this story?!?**

**Moar later; hope you like. I'd like some comments or critiques on my story; I'll admit I don't have years of experience in writing.**


	2. Confusion

**I own a clarinet and a broken reed. I do not own Teen Titans.**

_**Confusion**_.

The sing-songy whistle that penetrated the Titan's Tower not 10 minutes after the utterly, mind-bogglingly confusing incedent had occured between Beast Boy and Raven. The green changeling's attitude had continued to be it's cheery and blissful as it had when the titanic event had taken place, and nobody could get more than "I wanted the remote back!" from him when confronted. Whether it had been an awkward mistake he'd chosen to laugh off, a sensual actioned he'd decided to engage in due to feelings, or a stupid conclusion to the ultimate problem of his missing remote, Beast Boy's kiss remained in the dark, hidden from the rest of the team.

Cyborg managed to catch up to his green friend, yet again, and turned him around. "B," he began, his eyes practically screaming his confusion into Beast Boy's face. "What was that back there?! I thought you said, last night, you--"

"Cy! It had nothing to do with that, okay! I wanted the remote back!" The changeling's face was steadily darkening a scarlet shade, so he turned on his heels and raced off in the fasted walk Cyborg had ever seen his friend preform. It didn't make sense! What was said last night... what had happened... the metal man's brain hurt. But his ears heard something that didn't make the least amount of sense, save for what Beast Boy had done; Raven and Beast Boy's voices, speaking to one another. Cyborg turned his circular, metal ear, picking up each of the teen's words in perfect clarity;

"Um, Rae?"

"... If you're here to say something, Beast Boy, say it."

"Well... I was just gunna talk to you about... yannow, the remo--"

There was a sound of metal slamming against metal, and a sad sigh.

--

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azerath, Metrion, Zinth--"

A pillow exploded on Raven's bed, it's feathery contents raining down on her black comforter and forming a scowl on the empath's lips. Her vibrant, purple eyes scanned over to her door, and she sensed Beast Boy standing outside. No, she thought menacingly, I won't talk to him.

An impossibly pink form appeared in front of the solemn form, which shaped itself - herself - into a girl that appeared exactly the same, facially, as Raven. Her mouth, instead of forming into the accustomed frown, curved upwards into a wide, animalistic smile making the purple-robed teen opposite of the pink fear for her life. With a shrill shriek that only Raven could hear, Love exlaimed, "BEAST BOY AND RAVEEEN, BEAST BOY AND RAVEEEN, BEAST BOY AND RAVEEEN, BEAST BOY AND RAV-- Oomph!" The empath's scowl had increased in size steadily as the chant went on, and finally she'd snapped and shut Love's mouth with her powers. "MMMPHMM!" explained the pink-robed emotion wildly, clawing at her mouth and tearing up.

"Don't. Say. That. Again," Raven ordered slowly, as if speaking to an absent minded rock, and released the spell on her emotion's mouth. Relentlessly, the happy teenage reflection of Raven hugged her real self giddily.

"Rae-Rae, I'm soooooo happy for you - I mean us! - I mean--- you know what I mean!" Love squeezed the life out of her counterpart, then let go and leapt around, clapping. Raven looked like she was trying to kill her emotion with her mind.

Before the empath could speak, another figure - in sea-green robes that flowed elegantly in the nonexistant wind - appeared. She looked exactly like Raven did, but she wore very thick-rimmed glasses and held a small dictionary in her hand; Intelligence. The emotion curtly began, "Raven, I won't give you a long-winded lecture on teenage love, because most of what I'll say is either hidden in your subconcious or already known to you. I will say, however, that this is _not _a good idea."

"What isn't?" the mono-toned empath asked in a curiously unsarcastic manner.

"Oh, don't fool around. You know what I'm talking about - I'm you!" Intelligence plopped herself down on the floor and began reading the book that was now not a dictionary, but some ancient story from Raven's home planet, Azerath. "Beast Boy is immature, unintelligent, and utterly childish - he is not a good match for you, and you know that; you just told yourself so," the emotion finished in a matter-of-factly tone that made Raven want to hit it.

"I know," Raven began angrily, "And I don't know why he even... DID that! Sinse when has he - Beast Boy - ever hinted at being attracted to me?!" Her comforter did a flip-flop as the empath's emotions raised, causing the teenager to begin breathing steadily and chanting her mantra quietly. After she'd calmed, her violet eyes spyed Intelligence smiling wickedly. "What is it?" Raven asked, her monotonous voice sprinkled with curiousity.

"Raven, you know how to find out why this happened..." the intelligent emotion coyly hinted, her purple eyes never wavering from the empathic teenager's own. "You have a few spellbooks lying around here... and I know you know how to look back in time, at other people's lives."

"I know I do, but I am _not _that desperate for information. I'll ask him myself--" Raven began, but Intelligence cut her off. Love, meanwhile, was running around the room, with arms out like an airplane.

"And you'll be told a lie. Come on, Raven! You know as well as I do - you do - that you want to know! Here..." A book feverishly rose from one of Raven's bookshelves, then floated merrily over to the empath and opened to the appropriate page, entitled "Your Magic Ball and You; A Step-By-Step Guide to Seeing the Past." Raven was unconvinced the book's origins were from her planet.

Swatting the book away, Raven growled, "I already know the spell," and began chanting in her Azerothian tongue. A mystic, jet-black orb created itself in front of the empathic teenager, and began forming the vauge shapes of Beast Boy and Cyborg, sitting in the mechanical man's room, talking. Raven's chanting increased in sharpness and accent, and the words became intelligible.

Raven's jaw nearly hit the floor. Her emotions scattered back into her mind as the words the changeling uttered registered in the empath's mind, then erupted in an orchestra of chaos. Books flew, tables tumbled, bedsheets flailed in the wild wind that she'd conjured up through her emotions, and black sparks of power began setting things aflame. Her bed did flip-flops, her carpet made a wave, her ancient scrolls of knowledge and power shot through the air, mercilessly, and smacked with a thud against a wall. Wood cracked, bent, and broke, glass shattered, and metal did what metal did when confronted with extra-terrestrial powers; it melted.

Long ago, Raven had decided it necissary to sound-proof her room, from within and without, to avoid interruption when she was either meditating or sleeping. If the Titans had wanted to talk to her, they knocked politely, or went onto the intercom, which was not so polite, so the chaotic display of Raven's emotions were mostly unhead by the empath's team. Inside, however, one would be hard-pressed to not bust an ear-drum.

And through all that chaos, all that wreckage, all that utter destruction that had befallen Raven's room due to her emotions, a hysterical laughter was clearly heard above the rest of the noise.

--

--

--

** What kind of secret could possibly have made Raven laugh so hysterically that her room practically exploded?! Read moar to find out! R&R. 3**


End file.
